I Will Remember You
by Dark Card Mistress
Summary: She woke up alone. JohnElizabeth


Spoilers for Stargate SG-1 season 9.

**I Will Remember You**

She didn't hear anything but through her closed eyes, Elizabeth could tell that her surroundings were very bright. She was lying on her stomach with her hand to the side and her palms faced down on the ground next to her. She groaned softly and as she moved her head a centimeter, she found that her head was rubbing against a gravel-like floor causing pain to her head. She winced and lifted herself up, pressing her hands on the ground. She slid her legs under her so she was sitting in an upright position, and looked around her. She was in a cell with glass walls in a bright white room, which unnerved her.

She was wearing dark blue Atlantis standard pants with a black tank top and military boots. Her elbows and side of her arms were grazed and was bleeding a bit along with her left cheek. She lifted her right arm and gently touched her left cheek, wincing, but felt that there was something on her face and in her graze: dust, or small specks of something. She looked at the ground below her and stared down at the floor. It was littered with dust and glittered at the lights in the room. She leaned over and ran her finger along the dust and winced. Her finger had small thin cuts and started bleeding, blood dripping onto the glittering floor. It was shattered glass that littered the floor.

She lifted her head and noticed that there was another cell next hers, with a glass wall dividing the cells. The dividing glass had been shattered so there was a huge hole in it and in the next cell; one of the walls had been smashed, making glass dust also littered along the floors of the next cell.

She carefully stood up, being cautious not injure her more. A stab of pain hit her as she felt her stomach whilst biting her lip, and felt a cut just under her rib cage. She also noticed that there was a large shard of glass meters away with dry blood stained on the edge. She then ripped the bottom part of her top and applied pressure to the wound. She recalled a memory as she held the cloth to the cut.

_Glass shattered, scattering along the white cold floors of the cell as John smashed it with his fist in anger and hatred. Her captor pushed Elizabeth to the ground and her body was slammed into a large but sharp piece of glass. Elizabeth carefully removed the glass, not even wincing at the pain. John punched her captor several times but was pushed away when … _

She tried to remember what happened next as she walked to the next cell, seeing that that was the only exit from the glass cells, but failed. All she could remember was the name of her capturer: Lethe. She found it ironic that she couldn't remember what happened yet all she _could _remember was that the person, the female that captured her was called Lethe, the river of forgetfulness in Greek Mythology.

As she neared the dividing glass wall, her boots crunched the glass beneath her with dull a cracking of glass. Just as she was about to step over the barrier, she closed her eyes as she heard a voice.

_"Don't worry Elizabeth, we'll get out of this mess together. Alive. I'll never leave you behind again."_

She steadied herself, holding onto the doorframe. The doorframe was just the side of the hole where glass had been smashed so blood was trickling down her hand, wrist, and arm and when it got down to her elbow, she pulled away from the glass in disgust. She hastily wiped the blood off onto her tank top and grabbed onto the cloth that pressurized her cut so it would put pressure on both of her cuts.

She couldn't see John anywhere, meaning that he did leave her behind again. She wasn't sure what he meant by again but she was convinced to find out what happened to her prior to her awaking.

_Elizabeth pierced the glass in her hand through John's shirt and into the skin of his back, making a dull squishy noise of blood. John screamed in pain and released his grip on Lethe. She then yanked the glass out of him and threw him to the ground, away from her captor._

When she stepped into the next room, she saw that the room was also littered with bullets. The whole wall had collapsed and shattered on the ground from impact.

_Thick bullets of a P-90 sped through the force field, fast enough to go through it and penetrated the glass wall of John's cell. The glass stood for a second before it all came crashing down._

_John looked back at the glass falling and shielded himself from the shattering glass with his uninjured arm. He turned to Elizabeth and held out his hand._

_"Elizabeth, please! Snap out of it!" John was near tears._

_She didn't respond, just continued to stare at John with her empty green eyes._

_"Sir! We have to go now! We can't come in because there's a force field but I think you can get out."_

_John turned to Elizabeth before lunging forward, in hope that maybe he could carry her out of the place they were in. Unfortunately, she saw this action coming and blocked him with her arms. She grabbed his arms tightly and kicked his chin upwards with her boot. She then forcefully kicked John in the chest who fell backwards in pain. He landed on his back and grunted in pain. John carefully stood up and turned to Elizabeth one last time._

_"I _will_ come back for you." With those words said, he limped out of the two glass cells, passed through the force field and back to wherever._

She gasped for breath as tears starting to fall freely as she just remembered what she did, what she did to him. Once outside the glass cube, she leaned back on the outside of glass as the memories took over her.

_Lethe stepped forward and pushed Elizabeth's head hard onto the floor, regardless of the glass scattered along the floor. As she lay there motionless with her stoic face as Lethe bent down with a small knife and started cutting the right side of her back. She only cut down about an inch before Lethe parted the skin and took out a small metal ball with two sharp thin needles sticking out of it._

_She smirked before she placed her hand over the cut and the skin started stitching itself together so that when Elizabeth woke up, she would be none the wiser._

_A male in pale blue, gray and white robes appeared behind her. He had white, with a tinge of blue, eyes and held a staff with a symbol on it, the symbol of the Ori. Lethe turned around and handed the device to the Prior._

_"Give this to the Ori and tell them that the test subject was a success. The device will force the person in question to do everything the device is planned to. You must inject them with a liquid they have for the device to activate." The Prior nodded and burst into flames leaving nothing behind._

_Elizabeth felt numb all over and all she could do was just stare at the glass and the feet of the person nearing her. She had heard everything and felt broken up inside. Lethe stood over her and stuck her, causing Elizabeth to fall unconscious._

Elizabeth held her head in her hands as she slid down the glass wall. Her breath was shaky as she recalled the reason why she got into this mess in the first place.

_Elizabeth lay there, back against the glass in a corner of her cell. She didn't know how long she had been there or where she was and all she thought about at that moment was if she was going to get out of wherever she was. Just as she started to doze, she heard someone coming. This was the first time that anyone had come into the room she was in that didn't bring food._

_Elizabeth lifted her head and was amazed to see John Sheppard being pushing into the cell next to her by a guard. When the guard left, Elizabeth crawled across her cell to John's. Thankfully, the glass wasn't soundproof._

_"John?" Elizabeth was so surprised to find him there that she didn't really know what to say._

_"That's me." John smiled goofily._

_"Wh-what are you doing here? How did you get here?"_

_"We chased after you but since you we're unconscious, you were being carried by…whoever they are. Ronon was able to see the gate address before the gate shutdown, preventing us from following you. Sorry you had to wait long."_

_Elizabeth sighed in relief and touched her forehead on the glass. At that moment, she realized something. "If you're here, how are we going to get out then?"_

_"If I don't make contact in two hours then Teyla, Ronon and a couple of marines will barge in."_

_Elizabeth smiled but it faded when a woman who wore a white button-up dress with brownish-red hair at medium length came into the room. One of the glass walls disappeared of Elizabeth's cell disappeared and the woman entered._

_"Come with me."_

_John stood up. "Who are you?"_

_"That is none of your concern."_

_"Tell me your name and I'll follow you." Elizabeth threw a reassuring look to John before turning back to the woman._

_"My name is Lethe but you will soon come to realize that knowing my name was unnecessary. Follow me." Elizabeth shot John a look before complying._

Elizabeth closed her eyes as the scene replaying in her head. She was brought back one and a half hours later, dead looking. Lethe had pushed her to the floor and Elizabeth coughed as she looked over her shoulder.

_"What do you want from us?" Elizabeth's voiced sounded cracked._

_"I feed on pain." Lethe then yanked her up in a kneeling position and held a knife to her neck. By now, John was up on his feet and slamming his fists on the glass._

_Lethe smiled wickedly and looked up at John. "Well, this is a bonus, isn't it?" She then took out a syringe and injected the contents into Elizabeth and the glass shattered from John's anger._

Elizabeth had her knees brought up to her chin and rested her head on her knees. She was so tired and started to doze off, in and out. She faintly heard the running footsteps of what she was positive to be standard issue military boots. They really did come back for her. _He_ kept his promise.

She faintly heard John call out to her and felt someone kiss her on her forehead. She then felt someone trying to lift her up to a sanding position, but it was useless. Elizabeth Weir was no more; she was now an unmoving doll. At that day, John cried with her in his arms as she stared ahead, blinking now and then.

FIN

* * *

Okay, I didn't know if I made it clear enough but she's gone into a type of depression because she's felt so much guilt from what's she done. I made it sound like she was dead, didn't I? Sorry, I tried my best to make it clear that she wasn't without using words that would indicate that she was dead.

Please review!


End file.
